Different But Not Evil
by Pricat
Summary: Two girls, daughters of Malifencent and Narissa meet and become friends but wonder why they have to be villains but don't want to be evil but will they get their own wish come true?


**Different But Not Evil**

**_A/N This is my first Disney Villains fic so be nice._**

**_After reading the fic The Date involving Malfiencent, I wanted to write my own but it's about the daughters of Malficencent and Narissa becoming friends but decide they don't want to be villains much to the anger of their parents._**

**_Malficencent is one of my fave Disney villains along with Narissa from Enchanted especially when they become dragons because dragons are one of my fave mystical creatures and I love the part in Fantasmic with the dragon._**

**_I hope you like it._**

In a playground in an elementary school in the kingdom, a young girl was on a swing alone as the other kids were playing.

Her name was Marissa but she was sad and very lonely.

She was the daughter of Malfiencent so kids weren't very nice towards her leaving her out of games and birthday parties and weren't very understanding to her.

She was only six but she had magic but never used it to hurt other people.

But she sighed but heard somebody as they were behind her.

"W-Who's there?

I have magic and I'm not afraid to use it!" she said trembling.

Suddenly she saw a small blue scaled dragon jump out near her.

"W-Who're you?" Marissa asked her.

"Hey don't run away like all the other kids!

Please don't!" she said turning back into a young girl.

Marissa was amazed by that.

She was slender and had long black and purple hair but wore a black and purple dress which made her look like her mother Narissa.

"I won't.

Who're you?

I haven't seen you in class before." she told her.

"My Mom and I moved here from Andalasia because Narissa was banished by Queen Nancy and King Edward." the girl told her.

"Do you have an name?

I'm Marissa.

My Mom Malficent tried to make a princess fall asleep for a hundred years but Prince Phillip saved her." she answered.

"I-I'm Dalia." the girl dressed in purple and black answered.

"That's pretty.

You want to be friends?" Marissa asked her.

Dalia was surprised by that because nobody had ever wanted to be her friend in Andalasia because of her mother but she smiled shyly.

"Yes I do!

Thank you!

You don't know how much this means to me!" Dalia told her hugging her.

"Of course I do." Marissa answered as they heard the bell ring.

They then walked into school.........

* * *

Later both Marissa and Dalia were sitting under a black oak tree in the playground which the other kids avoided being near but it was Marissa's favourite place since nobody would bother her but Dalia scowled darkly seeing some of the children of the princes and princesses who their mothers hated with a passion and always schemed against them but Dalia had a look in her dark eyes which meant she had an idea.

"What're you thinking?" Marissa asked her new friend.

"Why shouldn't we play with them?

Sure our parents are enemies but that doesn't mean we have to." she told her.

"That's a good idea but......" Marissa replied.

"But what Marissa?" Dalia asked her.

"They're just going to run away from us because of our parents.

It's always happened to me when I tried to make friends." Marissa answered.

But she noticed a girl with red hair in a white dress with blue eyes.

"Umm....... hey are you guys okay?

I'm Michelle.

My Mommy is Giselle.

How come you and your friend are here alone?" she asked.

"Because you're....... afraid of us because our mothers are your parent's enemies.

You've probably been told to avoid us." Marissa answered.

"My Mom says it's okay to be friends with other kids even if they're different.

My friends and I normally see you alone by yourself." the red haired girl told her.

Dalia was surprised to hear that.

"You wanna play with us?" the red haired girl told her but they hesitated.

Suddenly it was time to go home.........

* * *

Malifencent was surprised seeing that her daughter had made friends with Narissa's daughter in the Magic Mirror but growled seeing her daughter with a princess but not casting any spells or giving her harm.

She'd had a feeling Marissa was no her but hoped that soon she would become wicked like her and finally become her protege but nothing had changed as she saw Marissa appear.

"Hello my dear.

I see you made new friends hmm?" Malfiencent said as Marissa cowered.

Her Mommy was scary when she was angry.

"Y-Yeah I did." she answered.

"How come you didn't enchant that preppy little princess?

Tell me!" she roared as she was in dragon form.

Marissa trembled but saw her calm down as she saw something in the Magic Mirror.

"You're very lucky that I have a date.

You're grounded to your room!" the sorceroress answered disappearing.........

* * *

Dalia was in her room crying on her bed.

Narissa had learned of Giselle's daughter trying to befriend her which made her furious but had grounded her daughter to her room as she went to be with friends.

She was hugging her pet cat.

She didn't understand why her Mom was so mean sometimes but had a feeling it was to do with her mother being vanished but smiled thinking of Marissa but wondered if she was being punished too but decided to take an nap for a little while..........


End file.
